


Make it Possible

by DatOneNikki



Series: The Possibility Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Angst, Author does not think ship will happen in actual series, Author is a dick, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Error is in Denial, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Ink gets a soul at some point, M/M, Multiverse, Overwrite Button, Swapverse, Vampireverse, all the tagged AUs are mostly there for 1 or 2 chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatOneNikki/pseuds/DatOneNikki
Summary: Alternate title: "Underverse but I make it have Errink".After Ink and Error decide to make a truce, the two don't really have anything else to do (well, except that Ink found SOMETHING, but Error didn't know that...), so the two start spending more time with each other... What if they suddenly start feeling something towards each other? Will Ink have to stop feeling AT ALL to complete his game? Will Error embrace his emotions? Or maybe, Ink will finally end the game that HE started?Guess you'll find out... And remember, things aren't always as they seem...
Relationships: Error/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: The Possibility Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820626
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. The Truce

**Author's Note:**

> I am straight-up copying and pasting this from Wattpad. If you wanna check the full story already, feel free to check there- the title's the same as here, so is my username except all lowercase.  
> First few chapters may seem a bit low effort because I didn't know where I was going with it up until some point. Also first chapter is basically a write down of a really outdated comic Jakei posted once.

Ink and Error... Complete polar opposites.  
One stood for Creation, the other stood for Destruction.  
Once in a while the two would clash in battle against each other.  
It wasn't different this time as well.

The two skeletons stood facing each other, though one of them wasn't exactly standing, he was kneeling on the ground, injured from the fight.  
It was Ink who was kneeling, while Error stood in front of him with a malicious grin on his face, which occasionally glitched, just as his entire body. His voice happened to be in the same condition.  
Currently, the glitched one had his left hand extended, from which his blue strings were sprouted...  
They were wrapped around all the papers that floated behind him- the Anomalies, as he called them.

He spoke up:  
"SeE, Ink? I've woN tHis tiMe. AnD nOw, YoU'Ll gEt To SeE yOuR PRecIous liTLe AUS DESTROYED." he proceeded to maniacally cackle after his words, his laugh distorted just as his voice was.  
And then... He stopped to do something...  
He clenched his fist, causing the strings to rip the floating Anomalies to shreds, for Ink to just watch helplessly.  
Error was laughing as he looked at Ink's pathetic-looking expression.

This continued for a while, until the glitched skeleton noticed that the Creator wasn't reacting the way he had expected him to. So he raised an imaginary eyebrow in confusion...  
But then the paintbrush-wielding skeleton started to laugh as if he has heard the funniest joke there ever was, which made the Destroyer flinch back just a bit. Error squinted his eyesockets at his opponent.

"WHaT aRe yOu laUgHIng abOUt?!" he yelled, irritated because of the Creator's behaviour.

Ink simply stood up, wiping tears from his eyesockets, still snorting from time to time.  
"Well, Error, ya see... You've actually helped me!" the skeleton winked playfully at the other.

"WhAt?" the Destroyer looked at Ink in confusion.

The Creator just chuckled, as he walked up to the pieces of AUs that Error had destroyed... Or, at least, Error thought that those were the AUs.  
"Simple, this here was my pile of unfinished and long forgotten sketches and such, you've just done my cleanup work! I WAS running out of space to throw the other sketches I didn't like... Soooo, thanks for the help I guess!" Ink looked at Error cheerfully.

It caused the glitched skeleton to get mad, he summoned his strings once more, while the other just continued to smile.  
"DaMN iT, InK! WHY do yOu HaVE tO aLWaYs dO thIs?!" Error gritted his teeth furiously as he glared at his enemy.

"Do what, Error?" the said skeleton tilted his head to the side as he asked innocently.  
That made Error's blood boil. He screamed furiously, his distorted voice echoing through the entire place, then he leaped at Ink, his strings aiming right at the Creator.  
That didn't do much though, the artist skeleton, just as most of the Sanses, had incredible reflexes, which meant that he basically dodged the leap with ease, taking his weapon of choice- his giant paintbrush, off his back and swinging it quickly at the strings flying right at him, causing them to be cut in half... Or quarters... Or... Ugh, whatever!

Error immediately turned back, shooting more strings in the other skeleton's direction, only for the artist to dodge them or cut them up into pieces with his paintbrush.

And so, they went on like this, without even noticing a monochrome child watching them from a distance...  
Core!Frisk, as they were commonly called in the Multiverse.  
They were about to do something, perhaps say something...  
But the two skeletons suddenly disappeared, vanished.  
The AU travelling child couldn't sense them anywhere and instantly grew confused- where did they go?...

...

...

It has begun.


	2. -0.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Error have a peaceful talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am posting the entire thing all at once

This seems very... Interesting...

...

...

It was already after the feral event with the two skeletons involved...  
Basically, what happened was that the two of them got teleported to who-knows-where, they spent some miserable time together and only managed to get out once they've settled on making a Truce with each other...

And so far, the two were hellishly bored. Ink couldn't help with creating any new AUs... Error couldn't destroy them...  
It was only to be expected that soon, either of them would try to hang out with the other.

Surprisingly, it was the, now former, Destroyer that came to the Creator.  
It honestly wasn't hard to find the artist skeleton, ever since the Truce happened, he's been mostly sitting at the cliff in Outertale and drawing in his sketchbook.

What a surprise it was for Ink when he saw that his enemy was sitting down next to him, though. He literally jumped in his spot slightly, causing the glitched skeleton to let out a distorted snort.  
And then, they fell into awkward silence that continued for a very long time.

At last, one of them spoke:  
"So... Why are you here?" it was Ink. He was looking at Error out of the corner of his eye socket.

The black skeleton shrugged in response.  
"I DuNno." he said simply.  
Silence yet again.

At least until Ink sighed.  
"Bored, huh?"

Error just gave up on hiding that and nodded dumbly.

"Well... The stars sure are beautiful tonight." the artist looked up at the sky, the former Destroyer following his gaze.

"HuH. ThEy rEalLy aRE." he slowly blinked as he spoke, looking at the glimmering lights above them.

"You know what else is beautiful?" Ink asked, a mischievous smirk on his... Teeth? Imaginary lips? How do skeletons even smirk?... Whatever...

Error deadpanned.

"InK dOn't you fReAKiNg DarE..." he growled, squinting his eye sockets at the skeleton next to him.

"My Broomie, ya doofus, what did ya think I was gonna say?"  
After Ink's response, dial-up noises could be heard coming from Error, who was badly glitching- he was supposedly... Triggered.

The Creator literally burst out in laughter at the former Destroyer's reaction. So hard, that if he had a stomach, it would probably hurt.  
After Error's little glitching session was over, he had the urge to just... Wrap Ink up in his strings to shut him up and wipe that stupid grin off of his face. What he did instead, was just growl and scoot away a little, grumbling under his breath about how he regrets making the truce with Ink.

...

...

Hilarious...

...

...

Even if Ink heard Error's grumbles about his regrets, he probably didn't care. He just slowly tried to regain his composure, which took him some time...  
A couple of minutes...  
Maybe half an hour...  
None of the two were sure, they weren't so good with telling the time due to living outside of actual time and space.

But at last, the artist let out one final breath of recomposure and looked at his opposite.  
"Heeeey, I'm sorry, but... Your reaction was priceless..." he apologized, which didn't sound so sincere because of the snort at the end.

Error simply rolled his eyes, glancing back at Ink.  
"Eh, wHaTeVeR..." he muttered, scoffing as he finished- he had a reason to be amused.

The Creator, somehow, raised his non-existent eyebrow.  
"What's so funny?" he asked in confusion... Did he have something on his face?... Well, except the permanent paint splatter on his jaw- that was always there and not really laugh-worthy.

"IT's fUnNy..."

"Hm?"

"FUnnY thaT wE wEre At eAcH oTheR's thrOats, ReadY to kIlL tHe oTher nOt sO long AgO..." Error let out a distorted chuckle.

Ink blinked a couple of times.  
"Error? I hate to point it out to you... But I never wanted to kill you..." he frowned.

The said skeleton looked at him in surprise.  
"WHat?"

"Well... I'm not sure if you've noticed... But my attacks were never meant to seriously hurt you... Mostly disarm you. To be precise- I wanted to stop you without killing you." Ink carefully explained, smiling sheepishly.  
It was Error's turn to laugh.

When he stopped he said:  
"WitHoUt kILLiNg mE? WhAt, mAyBe yOu'd tRy bEfrIendInG mE TOO?!"

He continued to laugh... Until he noticed the way Ink was looking at him.  
"You're... Not joking..." he muttered, his voice sounding surprisingly normal.

When he spoke again though, his voice went back to being the distorted mess it usually was:  
"YoU rEAlLy aRe a StRanGe oNe, Ink."

Ink simply grinned.  
"I know."

...

...

We both know.


	3. 0.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Error meet up again.  
> The Artist seems to be hiding something, as an outside force makes sure he doesn't give anything away.

What do you think?...

...

...

Ink and Error were both sitting on the Outertale cliff, pretty much just like some time ago, when they spoke normally to each other for the first time.  
This time, though, they were even more comfortable with each other- from time to time, one of them would speak up, stopping what he was doing, which in Ink's case was sketching and in Error's... Was knitting something... Not sure what it was, but he definitely was knitting.

"Hey, Error..." the Creator spoke one time.

"Hm? WhAt Is iT?" the other skeleton looked up from his piece of work.

"What do you think would happen if an AU was created without any help?"  
The question surprised Error. And made him slightly... Suspicious...

"Why Do yOU aSk?" he put the thing he was making aside, crossing his arms.

"No reason." the artist shrugged, continuing to sketch as he talked.

"Hm... wEll, WhAteVeR. BuT aNywaY, I sUpPosE iF iT wAs cReAteD wIthOut yOur hElP, I woULdn't dO aNytHiNg. The Truce WouLd stIlL bE in EfFect..." Error replied, a sigh coming out of him.  
Ink chuckled quietly to himself, the other skeleton not even able to hear him.

"That's good to hear... As in..." he cleared his throat. "That you'd still be willing to hold onto our Truce..."

"To bE hOnesT, I woUldn'T waNna brEak it noW..."

"Oh?"

"YeaH, foR reAl... I'vE onLy nOticeD jUst NoW... buT yOu acTuaLly maKe gOod cOmpanY, fOr sOMe ReAson." Error shrugged.  
Ink was sure that if he had an actual soul- then it would've jumped out of his chest in joy.

"Wow... Error! You really think so?!"

"I meAn... YeaH? YoU'rE liTeralLy tHe oNlY pErSon thAt I sPenD tiMe witH..."  
Ink started to chuckle awkwardly at that.

"Well... I guess it's true..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face.

Error simply snorted.  
"ThouGh I dOn'T tHinK anyBodY elSe woUld bE AblE tO stAnd my sHiT." he said, smiling cheekily, making the Creator smile as well.

...

...

Stop it...

Ink frowned, trying to keep on talking to Error.

...

...

I said... Stop...

...

...

Ink-

ENOUGH.

...

...

Ink then sighed, getting up.  
"Hey Error, do you mind if I go visit a friend?"

"UmM... I guEsS nO? Is It sOmeOnE I kNoW?" the glitchy skeleton asked, crossing his arms.

"Does it matter?"

"Uh, nO, bUt-"

"Exactly! Gotta go now bye!" Ink waved quickly and slashed his paintbrush on the ground, creating a portal and jumping into it.

Error blinked a couple of times in confusion...  
What was the Creator up to this time?...

After a brief moment in the Doodle Sphere, Ink stepped into a certain almost empty AU, calling out in a sing-song voice:  
"Heeey! Guess who's back!~" 

A good distance away from him, a figure wearing black and white stood, his back facing the artist. They did turn to look at him though, revealing that the figure was a skeleton as well, a red scar across his right cheek. He had a huge smile on his face.  
"Ink! You're back!" he exclaimed happily.

"Ya know I have to keep a promise if I make one, C." Ink chuckled, winking playfully.

...

...

Welcome to the game, Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, those chapters are really short at first


	4. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I was just trying to be edgy

Entry number ???  
...

...

Curious...

...

Very... Curious...

...

...

It seems... That...

...

...

You don't want to truly finish it anymore, my dear Friend...

...

...

Hilarious....

...

...

...

...

W h o s a i d y o u w e r e t h e o n e i n c o n t r o l?

...

...

What are YOU still doing here?

...

...

There's nothing left to read.

...

...

Go do something else.

...

...

Play a game, read something else, sleep... Anything.

...

...

What? You wish to find out who I am?

...

...

Oh? You're suspecting someone already?

...

...

Heh.

...

...

You humans are strange creatures.

...

...

You... You keep on persevering despite there being no point anymore.

...

...

You remind me of the Human from each AU.

...

...

Hellishly determined...

...

...

And of course...

...

...

Very... VERY...

...

...

... Cruel.

...

...

What?

...

...

It doesn't matter who I am.

...

...

For now, at least.

...

...

You'll find out everything in your own time...

...

...

R e a d e r.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, there was a vote in this chapter, but.  
> This ain't wattpad.  
> And the story is already done so :P


	5. 0.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error experiences something strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally sobbing over how bad this part is.  
> At least I'm doing better on the sequel.  
> uwu

Error stared at the spot where Ink sat just moments ago, letting out a glitched sigh as he started getting up.  
Ink surely was... A strange skeleton.  
Not that he was any better- he used to litteraly destroy AUs out of spite... Or boredom... It really depended on his mood.

He was about to teleport into the Anti-Void when he remembered his knitting tools that he had left on the ground. He walked up to the spot where he left them and picked them up. When he turned around to open up a portal, he brushed something with his foot.  
Looking down, he noticed that it was Ink's sketchbook...

"Strange." Error thought as he frowned.

The Creator never parted with it, as big as his forgetfulness was, he NEVER forgot about it.  
What made Ink be in such a hurry that he forgot his beloved sketchbook?  
Well... He did say something about visiting a friend...

What kind of friend? Maybe it wasn't just a friend? Who was that? Where were they?....  
Wait, what?

Error shook his head, ridding himself of these thoughts. It was Ink's business, not his. He didn't have to tell Error everything...  
Even though he was curious as hell.

From all this thinking, Error nearly forgot about the sketchbook laying at his feet, so as soon as he finally remembered, he picked it up.  
He was kinda tempted to flip through a couple of pages...

Screw it.  
He opened the sketchbook on the first page, squinting slightly...

He took out his glasses to see better- because bloody hell, he couldn't see shit that was drawn on the page.

After putting the glasses on, he looked at the page again, blinking a couple of times as he saw what was on it.

And he must say...  
Ink is a bloody nerd.  
He literally has each page for some of the AUs- the pages were filled with drawings of each Sans from the chosen AUs.

Flipping through a couple of pages, he saw Classic, Fell, Swap, Outer, Killer, Fresh, Nightmare, Geno and...  
On the most recent page... There was a Sans he's never seen before.  
The drawing wasn't finished yet but... He could clearly see that there were two characters included on this page... The Sans wasn't alone...

He frowned deeply, dropping the sketchbook.  
He's gonna kill that squid as soon as he-

#$$&-$$&+_-$$  
*SIGNAL INTERRUPTED*  
x$-&$)$52$-"-_;9!2273!_($

...

...

*OVERWRITING*

Error stared at the spot where Ink sat just moments ago, letting out a glitched sigh as he started getting up.  
Ink surely was... A strange skeleton.  
Not that he was any better- he used to litteraly destroy AUs out of spite... Or boredom... It really depended on his mood.  
As he got up, he immediately picked up his knitting tools, and walked forward a bit, knocking something off the cliff with his foot on accident.

"OoPs." he said calmly, looking down into the space below and shrugging.

He opened up a glitchy portal with a wave of his hand and walked through it, the portal closing with a 'pop' immediately after he disappeared in it.

...

...

...

Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not feel like formatting, as I've never done so on ao3, so just imagine the signal interruption is formatted-  
> And yeah, that's how he found out about Cross in this monstrosity-


	6. 0.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this I hate this I hate this-

Error could never find a moment of peace.  
Not e v e r.

First off all:  
He had a dream about a really creepy Ink, talking to him about some sort of game.  
Second:  
UNDERNOVELA HAD STOPPED EXISTING IN THE DREAM-  
And lastly:  
All of that was weird, because it wasn't actually the first time he had dreams about his Former Enemy.

For example, there was this one time when he thought Ink and him were sitting on a cliff together... And their hands were ALMOST touching-  
When he noticed that fact- he woke up.  
He had no idea why he was getting these dreams... DREAMS ABOUT INK-

Well... The two skeletons did start spending more time together after the Artist came back from visiting that.. friend of his.

Of course, Error found out about it eventually and was about to direct all his fury towards Ink...  
But the other skeleton quickly explained to him that he didn't even hear about Cross's creation.  
And for some unknown reason, Error almost immediately believed him.

He did take the Anomaly's soul just in case though- Ink oddly didn't protest.  
He simply left as soon as he saw Error take the soul.  
Error shrugged it off as Ink being salty.

XxXxX  
Don't think about it...  
Error...  
XxXxX

X2:$($7x  
OVERWRITING  
Xx4$&$-$+78*

Error groaned-

XxXxX  
N o...  
XxXxX

##-$-$$3773+$($(##  
0.2 Erased.  
X2++2727#xx7278$+$

...

...

No matter what I do...  
He always thinks about that.

I don't like how this story is right now...

...

...

You know what.

Fine.

I'll start it over.

...

I must know what happens...

When they're together...

...

I can always just... Overwrite...  
If something goes wrong...

...

...

Hope you had your fun with imagining all the good outcomes...

...

...

But there will be no good outcome.

...

Oh?  
You thought I was XGaster?

Pshht.  
No.  
I'm the Author.

All of the Authors have the power to do whatever they want with their stories.  
To...  
Overwrite everything.   
Overwrite the canon.

Us Authors are cruel as well... We treat all the characters like puppets.

Puppets that can be replaced by just... Saying so. Saying that they're replaced.

So many Authors make their characters suffer because they think... It's fun.

And I'm not gonna argue with that.

As soon as you clicked this story...

You've created a hell for everyone.

It's time to suffer the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do some major editing, since I was originally talking about the vote thing on wattpad in this chapter-


	7. X-1-X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is relentlessly confused by the Author, who is getting desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember EXACTLY, but I think I started getting major ideas about the actual plot of this fic at this very point in it. I do not know for sure though because it was in, like, 2018???

Error stood in the middle of the Doodle Sphere, a confused expression on his face.  
How did he even get here? WHY was he here?

He blinked a couple of times, walking forward, looking around.  
He just... Had this really strange, creepy feeling... That something was wrong...  
"iNk? ArE YoU hErE?" he called out into the golden void.  
But nobody came.

JUST KIDDING!-

He heard the sound of footsteps behind him, immediately turning around and proceeding to freeze up at the sight of the skeleton in front of him.

It was Fresh.

"Yo, yo, yo! What is up my glitchy broski?" the parasite greeted cheerfully.

Error wasn't so cheerful though.  
He let out a glitchy scream, his blaster appearing above them and aiming at Fresh, causing the colourful skeleton to duck, covering his head.

"Woah, bro! Chill out! Killing is unrad, yo, don't do dat!" Fresh exclaimed, though he seemed... Quite calm.

Error started to calm down a little, loosening up a tad, realizing something.  
"WaIt a sEcOnd... Didn'T tHis hAppEn bEfo-"

XxXxX  
OvErWrItInG  
XxXxX

...

...

No, it didn't.

Error calmed down, glaring at Fresh.  
"WhAt aRe yOu dOinG hErE, yOu pieCe oF SHELL?" he asked, widening his eyes in slight surprise at what he said at the end, immediately growling at Fresh in anger, ready to just wreck his ARSE right here and now. He didn't care that he was a parasite.

The colourful skeleton shrugged.  
"Cursing is unrad, yo."  
"YoU dIdn'T anSwEr mY qUeStIoN..."  
"Oh, rite! Sorry, brah, I thought that was a rethorical question, yo!" Fresh laughed, causing the Destroyer to groan. "Welp, anyways- I'm here cuz' Ink broseph asked me to!"

Error blinked a couple of times.  
Ink asked him?...  
"fOr wHat?..."

"Oh, I was supposed ta' guard dat one X-Tale universe, yo."

Error frowned, his hands clenching into fists.  
He-

XxXxX  
OvErWrItInG  
XxXxX

Error had his hands raised slightly, his strings attached to his finger tips, which held an array of bones above him...  
And Ink...  
Oh, and that X-Chara...

He had no idea how he suddenly got there...  
But decided to go with it.

With a frown on his face, he swung his arms with all his might and back down, sending the bloody red bones at the two.

Unfortunately, both got away...  
But Ink got that purple glowing vial thing...

Error immediately swooped down to the ground, sending more bones at the Creator, only for him to dodge.  
Eventually, he leaped at him, his strings aimed at him- Ink took a hold of them, his blank pupils staring right into his, as everything seemed to move in slow motion at that moment.

...

...

Let's change it up a little...

Shall we? =)

XxXxX  
OvErWrItInG  
XxXxX

When Ink blinked his eyes, his pupils were back to how they were back when he was still on the effect of his vials.  
A golden star and blue oval now stared at Error in confusion, and then scanned the area quickly.

At the sudden hit of realization, the Creator's eyes widened and let go of the strings as he suddenly remembered what he in order for the X-Event to happen, the regret just crashing down on him like a ton of bricks.

Error of course took notice of that, his angered glare replaced with a confused frown.  
And then...  
A glow of a red Gaster Blaster emitted beneath their feet.

Ink didn't even know what was going on around him.  
Error let out a grunt.  
Screw this.

He quickly wrapped his strings around the skeleton, making him drop the vial in the process.  
He teleported them out of Outertale mili-seconds before the blaster fired.

What neither of the two skeletons couldn't see anymore...  
Was that the blast caused the vial to be destroyed, letting HIM free.


	8. X-2-X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error thinks he's a genius, when in reality he's just a drama queen.  
> Spoiler alert: he's not a genius. He's a drama queen.

The two skeletons landed with a loud BANG in the Anti-void, both groaning in pain at the painful landing.  
The first to sit up was Ink, who rubbed his head and looked around in confusion.  
He shot up to his feet, slightly stumbling as he breathed heavily.

"No... No, no, no... How?!" he muttered to himself as he clutched his tattered scarf in his hands.  
At that, Error finally stood up as well, growling quietly and tied Ink in his strings, causing the shorter one to yelp in surprise.

"ExPlaiN." the black skeleton said through his gritted teeth. Ink looked at him nervously, his pupils changing shape and colour every second.  
"I-I... Had to." he stammered out.

"WhAt dO yOu meAn yOU hAd tO?!" Error yelled in fury, his form glitching like crazy.

"I had no choice!"- Ink shouted, his pupils changing rapidly. "I thought I could help him... And then that he could help me!"

"WHaT the FucK dO YoU mEaN by ThAt?!"

"I thought I could finally feel something without those damn vials!"

Silence.  
Error stared at Ink in both shock and anger, his grip on the shorter skeleton loosening.  
"YoU... TrUsteD thaT baStarD... TO acTuaLlY heLp yOu?..."

"I thought he wouldn't do any real harm..."

Error frowned at him.  
"You're an idiot, Ink." he spoke, his voice sounding normal, for once.

"I know."

The Destroyer simply rolled his eyes and released the other from his strings, making him land on his butt.  
Ink let out a quiet oof, and just went completely silent, his gaze focused on the white surface of the Anti-Void's ground.  
He widened his eyes.  
White-

Hdkdj37833($8$  
OVERWRITING  
7373!$!$92))//

Ink blinked a couple of times, still staring at the purely white ground beneath him.  
What was he thinking about?...  
Well, it doesn't matter now...

Error stared at the other pitifully, still angered at the artist though- actually, why wouldn't he be angry? He broke their Truce, lied to basically everyone in the entire Multiverse...   
"So... WhAt aRe yOu gOinG tO Do noW?" he asked simply, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his coat.

Ink shrugged at that, sighing deeply.   
"I have no idea..."

The black skeleton hummed at that, looking around them, seeing his blue strings littered all across... The...  
Ceiling?  
Does the Anti-Void even have a ceiling?  
Whatever...

"Error?" Ink spoke up after a while of dead silence.

"WhAt?" the said skeleton looked at the other, seeing that he has already gotten up and started pacing around.

"Do you think... That there's a chance for me to still do something to save the Multiverse from the X-Event?"

"Oh, So thAt's WhaT it'S cAlleD..." Error blinked a couple of times, shaking his head afterwards. "AnD, yeah. I tHinK yoU've already ScreWed uP toO much tO fiX an-"

Ksshsj63&÷838ej+  
OVERWRITING  
USH62&#£#86&#*#H

Error blinked a couple of times, shaking his head afterwards and staring off into the empty space of the Anti-Void.  
"Uhh, Error?" Ink spoke up suddenly, causing the other to jump slightly.

"WhAt?!" he yelled in response, as if he was offended by the other speaking up suddenly.

"Woah, chillout... Anyways, you didn't answer my question..."

"WhaT qUesTioN?"

"Um, do you th-"

63uevs_#_#6#  
OVERWRITING   
USHS73637÷04

Ink stared at Error, the latter staring right back at him. They blinked in unison.  
"YoU wAntEd tO asK somEthIng?" Error raised an imaginary eyebrow at him.

"Oh, yes!... I just... Wanted to ask..." he sighed. "What should I do Error?..."

Error blinked once.  
And then he started wheezing, his form glitching like crazy.  
Ink frowned.  
"What's so funny?..."

"It'S jUst tHat..." the black skeleton held his sides from all the laughing he was doing. "YOU... ArE aSkiNg mE... fOr AdVice? ThaT's kIndA iRonIc, don'T yOu ThInk?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?! Go back out there and do the hula and sing as a consolation gift?!"

Error grinned insanely at that.  
"Do it."

"Error, you damn-"

€÷€#&##€7*#  
OVERWRITING   
7E37SHSJ€37÷#&

Error shrugged, turning his back to Ink.

"WelL, yOu CoUld stArT bY FixiNg yoUr meSs." 

"And how do I do that?"

The black skeleton snapped his fingers, opening up a portal back to Outertale. He looked over his shoulder and grinned smugly as he theatrically gestured to the swirling vortex.  
"YOU GeT riD oF tHe X-TaLe kId."


	9. X-3-X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan even more than before.  
> At least the idiots get some help this time.

Ink was the first one to step out of the glitchy portal, immediately freezing afterwards. Error nearly bumped into him as he was stepping forward, literally darting to his left to avoid contact with the shorter skeleton, only for his eye sockets to widen as soon as he noticed what was amiss.

Everybody was either on the ground or trying to stand their ground against...  
X-Gaster and a few more characters from X-Tale. Excluding Cross and Chara though, Cross wasn't there for obvious reasons, while Chara was fighting... Kinda. X-Gaster was occupied with the remaining Fell!Sans.  
The chalk-like coloured kid was currently on the ground, wounded heavily, as X-Mettaton swung his saber, ready to strike.

Time seemed to slow down for the two skeletons as they stared at each other.  
"LoOks LikE yOu'vE gOt a BiggEr prOblEm on yoUr handS now..." Ink heard Error speak, though it seemed slightly muffled to him.  
He had no idea what to do, he didn't even have his brush-

Uehdsueue8ei&÷#  
OVERWRITING   
ID7773÷€IUVS0WJ2

Ink gripped his paintbrush tightly, confusion dawning on his skeletal face as he wondered when'd he get it... He had a feeling it was destroyed before...  
Well, it didn't matter now...  
X-Mettaton hasn't striked X-Chara with his weapon yet...  
That got the Creator thinking...  
What should he do?

Should he stop X-Mettaton?  
Or should he attack X-Gaster right away and let the robot take care of the first problem?  
Or maybe he should ask Error for help?...

No.  
There's no time for that.

Ink's left pupil turned into a red target, while the other turned into a single red pinprick.  
His body moved before he could think about it. But as he did, he thought of everything.   
The things X-Gaster and X-Chara stood for. What both of them did. To him, to the Multiverse, everyone.   
At first he was running in the direction his legs carried him, but then, he sidetracked and jumped into the air, swinging his paintbrush...

To block the robot's saber, his own weapon acting like a sword. He had no idea how the wooden structure survived the blow from the laser of the blade, but he was glad it did.  
He grunted, quickly shoving X-Mettaton away from himself and X-Chara with a push of his paintbrush, only now noticing how singed the handle has become. He could hear the surprised exclamation from the boy behind him.   
And then, he saw Error appear next to him out of the corner of his eye socket.

"WhAt iN tHe wOrlD aRe yOu dOing, yOu idIot?! YoU couLd'vE jUst lEt tHat dAmn roBot kilL the kId!" the black skeleton yelled at him, his voice glitching furiously, making it barely understandable.

"Error, you said it yourself- we've got a bigger problem than Chara now, and that's X-Gaster!" Ink exclaimed, his paintbrush still in a defensive position just in case the robot came at them again. "And I know that even if I tried to attack him, he would still overpower me, despite his current power!"

"YoU'rE aN iDioT, InK... hOlY FU-" Error got cut off by the need to dodge the saber of X-Mettaton. The black skeleton growled angrily and quickly used his strings to throw the robot far away from them so they could talk. "So, aNywAyS, wHat dO wE do NOW, gEniuS?!"

"I don't know, I'm improvising!"

"YoU!-"

"I'm still here, you morons!" the two skeletons turned their heads at the sound of X-Chara yelling. The boy stood up slowly, dusting himself off and crossing his arms. "It's obvious that Gaster is improvising as well right now, after all..." he glanced at Ink. "One of his greatest assets has betrayed him..."

"So, what do you think we should do?" Ink asked, starting to lower his paintbrush slowly. 

"Well... Look out!" X-Chara suddenly exclaimed, just in time for Ink to see the Asgore from X-Tale charging straight at him.  
But he got stopped literally inches away from the short skeleton by blue strings wrapping around his soul and throwing him in the same direction X-Mettaton was thrown in.

Error huffed, his shoulders slumping.  
"HoW maNy tImeS wIll I hAve tO dO thiS tOdaY?!" he groaned.

Ink blinked a couple of times.  
"You... Saved me..." he uttered out, looking at Error in shock.

"WeLl, SomeOnE hAd tO! PlUs, I wAnnA sEe wHaT yoU're GonNa dO!" the said skeleton crossed his arms, rolling his eyes... Somehow.

"Hey, boneheads! You wanna know how to defeat X-Gaster or not?!"

The two skeletons immediately turned their attention to the kid, Ink simply looking at him with interest, while Error literally glared.   
Chara exhaled loudly.  
"Soo... Here's what we're gonna do..."


	10. X-4-X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abort mission- ABORT MISSION-

X-Chara stood in front of X-Gaster, nervously gripping his knife behind his back.

"Sup', old man! Long time no see, huh?!" he chuckled awkwardly, doing his best to hide the weapon.

X-Gaster just stared at him, making the Chara even more anxious. This was... Not a part of his original plan... Ink came up with it, saying that it would be better if the boy was the one to distract their target for a few minutes.

Speaking of the devil, Ink would be ripping his hair out right at this moment, if he had any. He had realized just now how bad of an idea that was. Error teasing him wasn't helping either. 

"YoU kNow... MaaAybe SeNdiNG a sAdiStic liTtLe sHit tO diStraCt thE oNe tHat maDe tHem aCt LikE tHis iN the FirSt plAce wAsn'T... A veRy gOoD iDeA..." the glitching skeleton leant against the convienently left over rock that both of them were hiding behind as he spoke.

"Shut up, Error... I'm trying to think..." Ink groaned quietly, cautiously peaking from behind the rock.

"AbOut wHat? We hAve a pLaN lEt's FolLow iT!"

"That's the point, I'm... Running it... Through my head again!"

"Oh YeAh? MorE lIke, yOu'rE tRyiNg tO rEmemBeR iT, bEcaUse YoU foRgoT it AgAIN!"

X×xXXXX3783E8O  
IT'S T I M E  
7373WWNS×£€×÷€÷&=

XxXxX  
OVERWRITING   
XxXxX

Suddenly, the two skeletons found themselves in the open field, the rock nowhere in sight. X-Chara's knife had disappeared, making the child scramble away instantly, hiding behind Ink and Error.

X-Gaster was in front of them, in his full glory.  
His soul... Was complete. The unconscious people that were laying around somewhere just mere moments ago... Were gone.

"W-what?! How did he do that?! He's not supposed to be able to Overwrite yet!" the boy yelled, his eyes darting around frantically. "Where did he even get the soul?!"

Ink was about to say something, but he got cut off by a voice that sent chills down all of their spines...

"Let's just say..." X-Gaster spoke, slowly creeping up to the trio. Once right in front of them, he grinned widely. "I've got a... Friend... On the other side..."

And then, the entire world fell into darkness.


	11. X-5-X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you wake up in the middle of nowhere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had another dumb vote that wasn't even necessary so I yeeted it out

Ink woke up with a groan, sitting up instantly. He opened his eyes slowly, hissing slightly at how bright everything was. Once he adjusted to the brightness, he looked around- all around him... Was an endless void of whiteness. Kind of like the Anti-Void... But he could feel he wasn't there at the moment...

In fact... He couldn't tell where he was. Usually, he could sense what place in the Multiverse he was in... But now... He felt nothing. Almost like... Back then, but... He could actually feel emotions. He made a move to grab his vial sash, only to realize... It wasn't there.

The artist sprung up in panic, looking around frantically. He reached behind him... His soul would've started beating even more, if he had one, which certainly felt like it at this moment for some reason- his paintbrush was gone as well. He started running in a random direction, the sound of his footsteps echoing throughout the void making him panic even more. It was completely empty and he hated it.

But, at last... He saw something in the distance... A silhouette of a person. Seeing him, they started running away.  
"W-wait!" Ink desperately called after them, chasing the silhouette.  
The person wasn't really fast. The skeleton caught up to them quite quickly.

The person was wearing a purple hoodie, regular jeans and a pair of black sneakers. Their hair was dark brown, practically black.  
For a split second, they turned their head to him, showing a bit of their face. It was definitely a girl in glasses, with Asian looking features. 

Once she saw him, she visibly panicked. Something of a bright neon purple colour appeared in her hand. She pressed it quickly-

X□○{~x637■\\{\♤'~\\}\\[○♤●◇○•°}383839\~2403X

DAY 1

Something slapped Ink across the face, jerking the skeleton awake. He sat up frantically, only to hear a yelp as a chalk-coloured kid stumbled away, since he nearly bonked their head with his skull.

He looked around, spotting Error in the distance- it was quite easy to do so, since stood out from the whiteness. Like... A lot.  
He was so visible, thanks to his colour scheme...

He snorted slightly and started getting up. His sash was in it's place, which was a relief... But his paintbrush was nowhere in sight... He supposed he couldn't help THAT... He sighed, shaking his head softly. At least he still has his vials.

"Hey, Artist Trashbag!" X-Chara' voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at them, giving them a questioning look. The human crossed their arms across his chest. "Look, I don't care if you're dazed or not, but that Glitching Mess told me you can help... So you bettter..." the kid inhaled and exhaled slowly, only to start screaming right after:  
"CAN YOU TELL ME WHERE IN THE HELL ARE WE?!"

Ink blinked a couple of times in surprise. Then he started laughing.

"What are you laughing at, dumbass?!" Chara yelled angrily. That made him calm down a tiny bit. He took a deep breath.  
"First of all, don't call me a dumbass, you idiot-"

"Don't call me an idiot, dumbass!"

"Don't interrupt me." Ink sent Chara a cold glare, shutting him up. 

"Second of all, I have no idea where we are..." the human looked even more pissed than before. "... Third and last of all... Error can tell things like that as well, he just wanted to make you angry." Ink spoke casually, not minding the murderous look Chara was giving him.

X637495x_÷£#&$x

Ink blinked once. And then twice...  
Who was he talking to?   
It seemed like there was someone in front of him mere moments ago...

But...

Error was too far for him to be talking to HIM... So he shrugged. Maybe he was just going crazy from how empty the place was...

In fact, his hands were itching to create something just to fill up the space a little bit... But his paintbrush was missing...  
And, he was bored. Like, A LOT, if he even started talking to himself...  
He glanced at Error...

Should he?... Go talk to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: the girl is me, except I don't identify as a girl anymore, or anything overall, but I honestly don't care so I didn't change it


	12. X-6-X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, discoveries are made.

Ink blinked a couple of times. Well, he didn't have anything else to do except talk to Error... Who was just sitting there... Doing, seemingly, nothing...

So the skeleton started walking towards the other, his head held up high, because apparently doing so boosts your self-confidence. 

Yeah, that didn't really work for Ink. But he still kept on bravely marching in the other skeleton's direction.  
When he was right behind Error, he cleared his throat, making the glitching skeleton turn to him.

"Oh, iT's yOu..." Error scoffed, once again turning his back to Ink, who squinted his eyes at that.

"Who else would it be?... We're all alone here... I think." 

"... WhAt do yOu MeAn wE're al-" Error started saying something, only to pause mid-sentence, as if he realized something and changed his mind about saying whatever he wanted to say. He shook his head instead and sighed.

If Ink had eyebrows, he would've raised one at that moment. He guessed what Error wanted to say and... Honestly, was the Destroyer finally starting to SEE things as well?

"Well, duh. When I woke up, nobody was around... Well, except you... But yeah! Also I think I'm starting to go nuts, y'know? I think I was talking to myself and-"

"HoW arE You DoInG tHis, Ink?" Error spoke solemnly, a tiny trace of irritation audible in his voice. 

Said skeleton blinked a couple of times in confusion. What was Error going on about again?...

"... Doing what, Glitchy?"

"THIS ExAcT tHiNg!" Error shouted, turning to face Ink, who stood there, with shock written on his face. "YoU'rE acTinG LiKe nOThing HAppEned, WhEn EVERYTHING hApPened!"

"...Error... You know how much I regret helping Him. What else am I supposed to do or say?..."

"I'm nOT tElLinG yOu to Do SoMethIng!" Error growled in annoyance, though he seemed calming down a tiny bit with each passing second. "I'm... I'm TeLlIng yoU thE opPosiTe... I wAnT yOu... tO stOP." the skeleton looked Ink dead in the eyes as he said that, not even blinking ONCE.

Despite starting to catch on to what Error was talking about, the artist asked anyway:  
"S-stop what?..." 

The look that the Destroyer was giving him sent shivers down his spine and he didn't even know why...

"... You know what." Error spoke, his voice lacking its usual glitches. He turned his back to the Artist again, but kept on talking:   
"Stop pretending like everything's fine, Ink..." he paused, only to start back up again. "Ink... You lied. To everyone. To me, to... Cross... All the Anomalies that somehow got involved... And they all suffered because of that..."

"... I know."

"I know you know. But it's not enough..." Error peaked over his shoulder to look at the other skeleton. "Ink, I know something happened to you during that fight, I know you too well to not have noticed that... And it was easy for everyone to notice at that time, to be honest..."

"What do you mean?" Ink asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away- he didn't feel like looking Error in the eyes, for some reason...

The said skeleton fully turned to him.

"Ink, during our entire fight, you were emotionless. You hadn't taken your vials, so you couldn't feel anything." the destroyer squinted. "But suddenly, you did. Your pupils went back to being colourful, so I could tell you were feeling SOMETHING." he said slowly, trying his best to maintain a normal voice for this conversation in particular.

None of them even noticed when Ink's vial sash disappeared.

"That's... True." the artist blinked, finally looking at Error. "But where are you going with this?..."

"... Tap the place where your soul should be, as if you were trying to summon it." Error said simply. Ink thought he was joking at first... But he was being dead serious.

"Error, there's no point! I don't have a soul, what result would that give us?"

"JusT do IT!" Error snapped, his voice starting to glitch again. No matter how funny it seemed to be, Ink decided to not point anything out and just did as he was told...

What a surprise they got, when a pure white soul appeared in front of Ink's chest, illuminating the artist's entire body.

The skeleton himself nearly fell over from the shock, the Destroyer merely making a surprised expression.

Error sent Ink a smirk, though it seemed to be wavering a bit.  
"LoOks lIkE I wAs riGht..." he chuckled awkwardly, glancing at the soul briefly. "I HavE nO idEa hOw... bUt yOu havE a souL nOW apPaRentlY!"

...

...

...

-... You didn't tell me you gave him a soul.

-Yeah, I know, sorry.

-... What exactly... Is the purpose of giving Ink a soul?...

-Oh, just you wait, Lord G!

...

...

I ' m g o n n a h a v e f u n w i t h t h a t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get rid of the last bit with me talking to X!Gaster but  
> It's ominous  
> Me likey


	13. X-7-X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure time, I guess.

Ink stood in place, dumbfounded, his eyesockets empty. His soul was still hovering in mid-air, lighting up his frame slightly.  
Error blinked, waving a hand in front of the Artist's face to try and get him to snap out of it.  
"HElLoO? MUltiVeRse tO InK?" he said loudly, trying to get the skeleton's attention.

It didn't work. The Destroyer tried a few more times by calling the other's name, to no use- so he gave up, eventually just walking away, sitting down and starting playing with his strings.

Not for long though. Soon enough, he was joined on the white ground by Ink, who had a blank expression on his face. He simply sat down near him, not even looking at him.

Error looked at him for a while and shook his head, sighing.  
"WeLl, tHat'S nOt wHat I eXpeCtEd..."  
The Artist merely glanced at the other skeleton, a questioning look on his face.

The Destroyer rolled his eyes.  
"I'vE AlwAyS tHouGht yOu'D bE mOrE excItEd AbOuT gEtTIng a SouL, afTer AlL thAT yOU'vE donE to GeT iT..." he explained, making Ink simply shrug and sigh.

"I've thought so too... But now that I have it... Not only have I felt weird ever since I got it, even though I didn't know about it... But I also, just... Feel worse than I ever did while using the vials..."

"WeLl, dUh! YoU'vE gOt a sOuL now, YoU wIlL obViOusLy fEeL tHingS diffeRentLy tHan bEfore!" Error snorted, slightly mocking the other. Ink didn't say anything- he just stared at the ground, fiddling with the edges of his fingerless gloves.

Neither of them knew how long they sat there like this. One thing was for sure- it was a long time. The Artist, still being his hyperactive self, started pacing around out of boredom. His footsteps somehow managed to echo really loudly throughout the entire Void, slowly driving Error crazy. The Destroyer didn't even move from his spot. He even tried falling asleep, but Ink kind of made that impossible for him. The echoing sound of the other skeleton's footsteps were annoyingly too loud for him.

So of course, he finally snapped, his entire form glitching like crazy:  
"WOuLD YoU FuCkInG STOP tHaT?!?!" he yelled at the Artist, making him stop and smile at him apologetically. Ink just sheepishly plopped down right where he stood before and sat there awkwardly.

Error just rolled his eyes, going back to trying to sleep. He would've succeded if it wasn't for the sudden weird sound-

XxXxXOVERWRITINGXxXxX

Error found himself laying on a familiar cliff of Outertale, staring at the stars. He had no memory of getting there, though... He was 100% sure that he was in a Void of some sorts mere seconds ago. He sat up in confusion, noticing his clothes were entirely different than usual. He was wearing a weird long and sleeveless jacket with a red shirt underneath, along with that, he was wearing some sort of black shorts, sneakers and fingerless gloves. He felt something on his back, which turned out to be a weird thing made of his strings... A cape of some sorts.

He looked around, nearly jumping out of his nonexistent skin when something leaped out of the bushes all of a sudden. It was Ink- he looked different too though. He was wearing a brown jacket with fluff on it, grey shorts, a weird bandana with a golden pin on it and he had multiple belts that looked like they held his vials, but instead of each of them being a different colour they were gold.

The shorter skeleton looked as if he had gone through an entire field of bushes before getting to the opening. Once he noticed Error, he paused in surprise, eyeing his clothing.

"What's with the outfit?" he asked, blinking a couple of times in confusion.

"If YoU thInk My OuTfit iS wEird, thEn dId yOu see YoUrs?" Error scoffed, curiously eyeing the other skeleton's attire as well.

"Compared to yours, my clothes look relatively similar to my usual ones..." Ink crossed his arms, turning his head away from the other, making the glitching skeleton snort.

They froze when they suddenly heard really loud footsteps getting closer to them with each second. The Artist visibly paled, if that was even possible... And quickly started running to his right, motioning Error to follow him. The Destroyer didn't have to be told this twice, because he honestly didn't feel like dealing with some Anomalies... He was surprised to see Ink look so panicked at the sound of someone approaching. Usually, he'd just hide not too far and observe until it was safe to come out...

Error squinted.

"WhAt thE heLl diD yoU dO tHis tIme?!" he yelled at Ink as they ran, the two hearing a few voices shouting something behind them, making them speed up slightly.

"Long story!"

"MaKe iT sHoRt ThEn!"

"Fine! I think we're in a different multiverse, in which Dream is a freaking power freak, has wings and I somehow made him mad!" the Artist sputtered out quickly.

"DifFerEnt mUltIvErse?! YoU'vE gOt to bE shItTing me-"

"FREEZE!" something, or rather, someONE awfully bright landed in front of them, blocking their path. The figure straightened up, the brightness, which was basically his wings, unfolded and blinded the two even more. Error heard Ink curse under his breath- he figured this was... Dream of this... Multiverse.

Dream loomed over the two, cautiously eyeing the two skeletons. As they stood there, his guards blocked the way back to where they came from. They had no way of escape, except the forest and the cliff- neither seemed appealing or too practical...

The blindingly bright skeleton squinted at them.

"Ink, you didn't tell me you were siding with the enemy as well... Did they help you get a soul too?..." he spoke, his calmness being awfully unnerving.

"U-uh..." Ink chuckled awkwardly. "I... Don't... Know?..."

"Do not lie to me." Dream glared at him, his tone still barely changing though. "Our spies told me what you've been doing with... HIM..." he motioned at Error, who blinked in surprise.

"whAt?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." the winged skeleton rolled his eyes. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out about... Your little romance?"

Ink and Error froze up in shock, looking at each other, then back at Dream. Silence fell for a good few minutes before the Artist broke it, snorting loudly and bursting loudly into laughter, the other joining him right after. That caught Dream off-guard, making him step back slightly in surprise.

"What are you two laughing about?" if the skeleton had eyebrows, he would've surely risen one.

The two other skeletons had already landed on the ground by the time he asked that, both clutching their nonexistent stomachs, still laughing like maniacs. Ink was the first one to compose himself- he didn't answer Dream though, instead, he looked at Error, still snorting slightly.

"Oh- oh, dear Toby Fox..." he snickered. "Looks like the Ink and Error of this multiverse are..." the Artist sputtered, unable to finish his sentence.

"What is the meaning of-"

XxXxXOVERWRITINGXxXxX

Ink and Error were rolling around on the white floor of the Void, snickering and snorting, the two back in their usual clothes.

Error was the first to notice the change, abruptly ceasing his laughter and sitting up.

"InK. CalM yoUr AsS dOwn. We'Re bacK iN thE VoiD thiNG." he said, growling quietly and letting himself heavily fall back down onto the ground. He heard Ink slowly calm down and with time, it became dead quiet. He turned his head slightly, seeing the Artist just laying in one spot, an unreadable expression on his face.

He sighed and shook his head, turning over and onto his side. He didn't feel like looking at Ink at the moment...


	14. X-8-X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge is sometimes overwhelming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- there is suicide in this chapter. Not explicitly described, but you know that someone is doing the stabbing to themselves over and over- And also some insanity is referenced, when Ink is tying something

Error was growing tired of it all. Of everything that has been happening. He and Ink kept on getting sent to to various alternate timelines and universes... In which their counterparts mostly were romantically involved. 

What made the Destroyer grow ultimately tired of it, was when they were sent into a seemingly normal universe. But of course, it all went to shit soon. It turned out it was some sort of Flowerfell based world, where the Multiverse was collapsing, which affected both of the skeletons- mostly Ink though. The Artist grew flowers and became weaker with each collapsed universe... To sum it up, it wasn't pleasant for either of them.

And that wasn't even the worst part. What was worse, was the fact that they were sent there a few times in a row. Some endings were happy, some were tragic... Sometimes it would be Error who was dying...

Basically, someone really liked that story... But it seemed that they had decided to give the two trapped skeletons a rest for now, because they haven't been sent to another story for a while...

The two weren't really celebrating that though. Error was sitting on the ground, aggressively fiddling with his strings, while Ink just laid on his back, staring into the white abyss above. Since the first time Ink died in a story, the two haven't been talking much to each other... Either because it was simply awkward or... They didn't want to get attached any further.

The Destroyer growled as the strings snapped in his hands when he tried to do a cat cradle. He threw the remains beside him, summoning some new ones in order to try again.

The same thing happened.  
Over.  
And over.  
And over and over.  
Again.

"DAmN It!"

Error exclaimed angrily, throwing the strings aside, his form glitching like crazy.  
He breathed heavily, furiously staring at the pile of the snapped strings beside him.

He nearly jumped back when Ink suddenly came up from behind him, scooping up the remains into his hands. He had a tired look on his face, his eyelights having dimmed slightly.

"Can I take this?" he asked simply.

Error stared at him for a moment in confusion, blinking a couple of times.

"UhHh... SurE? WhY thOugH?..."

"I'm bored." the Artist shrugged, an unreadable expression on his face.

The Destroyer stared at him suspiciously for a few more moments, but finally shrugged after a while, making Ink grin slightly and nod at him in thanks. The skeleton walked back to his usual procrastination spot, sitting down there.

Error watched him do that, still not quite sure if that was a good idea...  
He then scoffed, shaking his head and looking away- he told himself not to get attached... He's not the idiot's babysitter either, he doesn't need to watch him all the time.

He laid down on his back, sighing. He stared at the nothingness above for a while, soon growong tired of it and deciding to just close his eyes.

The sound of Ink's quiet giggles made him snap them open though. He sat up abruptly, looking at the said skeleton.

The Artist's back was facing him, so he couldn't tell what he was doing... But he definitely WAS doing SOMETHING...  
Error stood up, walking up to the other quietly from behind.

Once he was close enough to peek over his shoulder, he did so- and nearly crashed at the sight. 

Ink was giggling as he was making something out of his strings...  
That something was a-

nOhsjnEEXXXXXX

XxXxX  
OVERWRITING  
XxXxX

Ink and Error suddenly found themselves in the middle of some sort of battle. Their clothes were still similar to their usual clothes, but differed in details and were tattered. 

The glitching skeleton was against a wall, while the other was seemingly in the middle of charging at Error from above, a... Knife... In his hands. The Artist quickly realized what was happening though and quickly changed the direction of his hand and instead of hitting the other skeleton's skull, he pierced the wall right next to it, making Error exclaim in surprise. 

The two breathed heavily, feeling the exhaustion that their counterparts from this story felt. Ink backed up, grabbing the knife from the wall as he did. He stared at it intently. 

Error squinted his eyes at the Artist.

"InK... WhaT the HelL waS... ThAT?!"

"Uhh..." the skeleton blinked. "A fight between our counterparts?..."

"ThAt iS NOt wHaT I mEanT aNd yoU kNow thAt..."

"... No? No I don't?" Ink tilted his head to the side, a confused grin on his face.

"SToP PRETENDING I knOW yOu WeRE TYinG A nOoSE!" Error yelled, causing the other's grin to disappear.

The Artist blinked simply, a blank expression on his face.

"Oh. So you saw that..."

"WeLl, DUH, I dId!" The Destroyer laughed sarcastically. "YoU weRe giGgLinG tO yOurSelF lIke sOme sOrt oF MaNIac!"

"Error why are you getting so worked up over this?" Ink let out an exasperated sigh. "I wouldn't even have anything to hang myself on..."

"BuT yOu wERe tHinKing AbouT it, Weren'T yOu?!"

"So what?"

"SO WHAT?!" Error yelled furiously. "If you DiD hAvE soMethIng tO hanG yoUrseLf oN, You wOuld havE donE tHaT!" he paused, growling. "YoU woUld'vE lefT mE thEre, AlonE!

The two went completely silent after that, Error's form glitching like crazy and his eyes widened at what he'd said, Ink looked slightly surprised, fiddling with the knife he had.

The Destroyer tsked, facepalming.

"DaMn it..." he huffed out. "I sAid I woulDn'T geT atTachEd... BuT I stIlL dId..." he chuckled bitterly.

Ink's hands shook at that. He sharply looked away from Error, staring at something to his right, an unreadable expression on his face.

THE WORLD AROUND  
DARKENED.

-Wait, what?!-  
What's going on?!

INK STARED STRAIGHT AT YOU, A WEIRD SMILE ON HIS FACE.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" HIS SMILE WIDENED, TILTING HIS HEAD TO THE SIDE AND FULLY TURNING TO LOOK AT YOU.

"YOU'VE GOT YOUR... ERRINK!" HE LAUGHED LOUDLY, CLUTCHING HIS KNIFE HARDER AS HE DID. HE WALKED A FEW STEPS FORWARD-

-Wha?!- MAKE HIM STOP!

-GASTER WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!

-I- I don't know!

-Wait, I'll try to Overwrite!

...

-IT DIDN'T WORK?!

-MINE DIDN'T WORK EITHER!

INK CONTINUED HIS ADVANCE ON YOU, HIS PUPILS A PRISTINE WHITE COLOUR. HE SWUNG HIS KNIFE IN HIS HANDS CALMLY.

"YOU CAN GO HOME NOW!" HE SHOUTED, GIGGLING AFTERWARDS. "YOU HAVE YOUR SHIP!"

HE WALKED IN FRONT OF YOU, SWAYING SIDE TO SIDE, HOLDING UP THE KNIFE SO YOU COULD SEE IT GLISTENING. YOU SEE YOUR REFLECTION IN IT.

"SEE THIS? THIS IS THE FACE... OF A DIRTY SINNER!" HE LAUGHED LOUDLY. "THAT'S YOU, YES!" HE LOOKED RIGHT INTO YOUR EYES. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUSTIFY YOUR ACTIONS BY BEING A SIMPLE READER?!"

HIS PUPILS DISAPPEARED, RAISING HIS KNIFE INTO THE AIR, AS IF HE WAS ABOUT TO STRIKE.

"DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ABOVE THE CONSEQUENCES?! DID YOU THINK THAT I, THE GUARDIAN OF AUS... WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

-GASTER!!!!

-I'M WORKING ON IT!!!

INK CHUCKLED.

"WELL..."

HE MOVED THE KNIFE DOWN SLIGHTLY.

"YOU WERE WRONG!"

HE SWUNG THE KNIFE DOWN AND...

STAbBed... HIs OwN CHEST...

OvER anD OvER

OVER  
AND   
OVER   
AND  
OVER  
AND  
OVER  
AND   
OVER   
AND  
OVER  
AND  
OVER  
AND   
OVER   
AND  
OVER  
AND  
OVER  
AND   
OVER   
AND  
OVER  
AND  
OVER  
AND   
OVER   
AND  
OVER  
AND  
OVER  
AND   
OVER   
AND  
OVER  
AND  
OVER  
AND   
OVER   
AND  
OVER  
AND  
OVER  
AND   
OVER   
AND  
OVER  
AND  
OVER  
AND   
OVER   
AND  
OVER  
AND  
OVER  
AND   
OVER   
AND  
OVER  
AND  
OVER  
AND   
OVER   
AND  
OVER  
AND  
OVER  
AND OVER  
AND OVER  
AND  
OVER  
AND OVER AND OVER  
AND  
OVER  
AND  
OVER  
AND   
OVER   
AND  
OVER  
AND  
OVER  
AND OVER  
AND OVER  
AND  
OVER  
AND OVER AND OVER  
AND  
AND OVER  
AND OVER  
AND  
OVER  
AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER  
AND OVER  
AND  
OVER  
AND OVER  
AND OVER AND-

XxXxX  
OVERWRITING   
XxXxX


	15. X-9-X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath, and more

Ink awoke with a gasp, clutching his chest, a weird feeling of something piercing through it spreading through his bones.

He looked around, breathing heavily- he was back in the void...  
And...

Error was staring right at him with a blank expression his face. Glitches were covering his eyes like crazy. He saw him clutch his hands into fists. Ink looked at him in confusion, his breath shaky.

"Erro-"

The Artist didn't have the chance to finish because he was interrupted by the Destroyer punching him square in the cheek, causing him to fall backwards with a dull thud. For some reason... He felt like he understood why he did that, but at the same time, the punch awoke confusion and slight anger in him.

"W-what was that for?!" Ink sat up, massaging his sore cheek and staring at the other skeleton with an angered expression. 

Error was breathing heavily. Practically seething in fury. He scoffed as he heard the other's question.

"You'Re AskIng ME?!" he growled, only to laugh hysterically afterwards. "ThEn it's fUcKinG poIntLess bEcaUse I acTuaLly Don't knOw eitHer!"

Ink blinked. Very, very... Slowly. He stood up being, somewhat, at the same level the other was.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked slowly. 

"It MeaNs I doN't FucKinG kNoW! SimPle enOugh!" the glitching skeleton threw his hands up in the air, crossing them afterwards. 

"Okay then! But for your information I feel sorry for something!" Ink exclaimed, doing the same as the other. 

"FoR wHat?"

"Error, a normal person would've figured that the other doesn't know what they're sorry for if they say something instead of the thing they're sorry for."

"I'm nOt a NormaL pErsOn, anD nEitHer aRe you." Error deadpanned.

"... We're freaking skeletons." Ink stated simply.

"We ArE frEaking skelEtons." the Destroyer repeated, nodding.

The two stared at each other for a minute before bursting out into laughter.   
Error's glitched howls and Ink's snorts rang throughout the void, their amusement with themselves being the only audible sound there for a good while.

They went on like this for a bit, finally calming down after a few minutes. 

"So... Yeah! What were we talking about?" Ink asked, still snorting from time to time.

"AbOut SomEthIng StupiD, foRget AbouT it."

"Okay!" the Artist exclaimed, a dumb grin on his face.

Both fell silent after that, just standing in front of each other awkwardly. Ink fiddled with his scarf, while Error stared at the ground.

"So... What now?" the Artist looked up from his scarf, earning a simple shrug as a response.

Silence again. It seemed like both wanted to say something but didn't, for reason- which was the fear of being interrupted by a sudden change of location. The silence turned awkward soon enough, the tension rising with each passing moment. It was so thick that Ink wondered if he'd be able to cut it with something. 

... Cut.

The thought of cutting anything made his soul sting and non-existent stomach lurch for some reason. He felt like puking, but didn't, gulping down his own inky bile, cringing as he did.

Error didn't seem to notice anything. He just kept on staring at the ground, in deep thought about something.  
Or maybe he just didn't feel like talking so he chose to not even look at the other. Ink had no idea.

XxXxX  
OVERWRITING   
XxXxX

Ink suddenly found himself pinned to a cold uneven surface, his eyes squeezed shut. He felt a hot breath on his neck, which soon disappeared, the Artist hearing a familiar voice exclaim... It seemed a bit... Different though.

He opened his eyes, his gaze meeting the starry night sky and the tree tops above him. The moon was positioned right over the clearing he was laying in, making everything visible clearly.

He sat up, shaking the dirt off of himself and looked around. Not too far from him sat a familiar figure of Error. He looked way different though...

He was wearing a cloak, his glitches were gone, a piece of his skull was flowing with the wind... He also had fangs.

The Artist snorted at the sight, covering his mouth, only now noticing how different he himself looked. He was wearing a white shirt with puffy sleeves, a brown vest over it and trousers of the same colour.

He heard a snort coming from Error, which made him look at the said skeleton. The Destroyer was looking him over, visibly trying not to laugh harder. 

"What?" Ink blinked, perplexed.

"What are you wearing?!" Error asked, bursting out into laughter afterwards. 

"A normal outfit, compared to yours! And- Uh... ERROR?! WHAT'S WITH YOUR VOICE?!" the Artist exclaimed loudly, his eyes widened.

That made the other skeleton stop laughing. He blinked in confusion, clearing his throat.

"... What?... Testing, testing..." he paused, a shocked expression on his face. "What the fuck?!"

"Exactly!" Ink said loudly, standing up. He patted his pants, swatting the dirt off of them. He was chuckling this entire time.

"That's insane..." he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can finally understand you without any problems!"

"Is my usual voice that much of a problem?" Error stood up as well, walking up to him and mirroring his position.

"Well..." the Artist chuckled awkwardly. "Maaaybe a little..." 

That made the Destroyer laugh slightly, making his new fangs visible. They glistened in the moonlight, looking deadly sharp.

Ink blinked-  
AND TURNED TO LOOK AT YOU...  
BUT HE SIMPLY GRINNED AND WINKED.

He shook his head, a smug grin on his face, looking back at Error, who looked at him, perplexed.

"What was that?..."

"What was what?" Ink asked innocently.

"You looked to the side all of a sudden and winked..." the Destroyer squinted his eyes at the skeleton before him.

The other just laughed at that, confusing Error further.

"Oh, I just felt like something was in my eye!" he batted his hand in the air slightly.

The Destroyer didn't seem to buy it. He still had the suspicious look on his face, but didn't say anything. He simply shook his head and sighed.

The "peace" was interrupted by sudden wild cries coming from the woods. Both skeletons recognised the cry as an Undyne's voice.

Speaking of whom, the fish woman pranced out of the forest and onto the clearing. She was looking only at Error.

She was wearing a sash with garlic and stakes on it...  
Ink widened his eyes and looked at the one beside him. He was about to speak up when the Undyne suddenly yelled:

"SKELETON! STEP AWAY FROM THAT THING! IT'S A VAMPIRE!" 

Error and Ink just blinked. Both nearly burst out into laughter, but managed to keep it down.

The Artist shot the Destroyer a look.

'Ya wanna act like your part?' he whispered, smirking. 

Error just grinned insanely and instantly did something that nobody who knew him would expect him to do.  
He scooped Ink up into his arms, bridal style, making the Artist yelp in surprise. His haphephobia wasn't acting up and it made the skeleton even more confused.

He looked up at Error and nearly shrunk in spot at his expression.   
His fangs were bared and he looked at the Undyne in a threatening manner.

"This skeleton is mine!" the Destroyer hissed, acting like an angry vampire perfectly. Ink had to hold in his giggles at that. 

"LET HER GO, PUNK!"

"I'm not a woman???!!" the Artist casually cut in, sounding offended as hell though and confusing the fish lady.  
There came the chance for them to escape and Error took it. He took off.  
Literally. 

Bat wings spread out from his back, sending the two flying through the night sky.  
It also made Ink scream because of the sudden change of location.   
Error was thrilled though.

"INK, HOLY FUCK, I HAVE WINGS!" he laughed loudly, somehow managing to keep them flying in one direction. 

"I'VE NOTICED!" the Artist yelled back, screeching afterwards as Error suddenly lurched downwards.   
On purpose. 

He heard the skeleton laugh and swatted his skull with his hand gently.

"Asshole!"

"Oooh~ So the Artist has a mouth after all!"

Ink simply rolled his eyes, managing to cross his arms, listening to Error's laughter.  
This story was... Fun for the two of them, for a change...

HE SMILED, LOOKING AT YOU.  
HE WONDERED W H Y.

He sighed and looked up at the starry sky, smiling softly. He was going to enjoy this story for as long as he could...

UNTIL THEY WERE SENT B A C K.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, creepy capital letters mean Ink is doing the controlling  
> Also you can see that I started putting in effort a few chapters ago and I'm like  
> W o w


	16. X-10-X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two idiots are back at it again.

Ink and Error spent their time in the story mostly flying in an unknown direction. After a while, they somehow ended up finding a giant abandoned castle. The Destroyer lead the both of them inside, of course, scaring the hell out of the other skeleton first by simply swooping down suddenly.

After the shorter skeleton was settled on the ground, he punched Error square in the shoulder, earning a surprised yelp.

"OUCH! How are you so strong?!" 

"I carry a giant brush with me nearly every day, what did you think?!" 

"I had thought it was hollow all along!"

"A paintbrush?! A hollow paintbrush?!" Ink facepalmed loudly, groaning. "Do you even know how unbalanced it would be then because of the handle being hollow?"

"I do now, I guess!" Error exclaimed, shrugging.

The two fell silent, only to start laughing afterwards. They had to admit, the "fight" was quite silly, even for them.

"Alright, let's just shut up and go inside before another vampire hunter or some other shit gets us." the Destroyer chuckled, motioning at the giant castle door right before them.

Only now did the two get a good look at it. The door was decorated with various carvings, mostly consisting of floral patterns and some figures that neither of the two recognised. Square in the middle, right on the door crack was a beautifully engraved letter "F".

The Artist couldn't help but snicker.

"F." he said the single letter, a strange tone in his voice, still snickering afterwards. "Press f-"

Error shot him a confused look, only to roll his eyes and try pushing the door open, immediately accepting Ink's antics.  
Surprisingly, the door gave away almost instantly.

It creaked open slowly, revealing a set of stairs in the middle, some rooms on the sides and most importantly- the windows were covered with thick black curtains, the only source of light being the one they made by opening the massive door.

Error walked inside slowly, pulling the still snickering Ink behind him by his sleeve, earning a soft yelp and silencing the Artist's laughter in the process.

The two made their way to the stairs, stopping in front of them, only to jump at the sound of the door suddenly closing, the shorter skeleton literally shrieking in surprise in addition.  
And to make it even better, they were completely engulfed in darkness.

"Error?! Where the hell are you?!-"

"Still holding your sleeve, don't panic..."

"Phew!" the Artist chuckled nervously. "That's good!"

"How can you not see me at all?" Error asked in confusion.

"It's freaking dark! The curtains don't let any of moonlight inside! I cannot see shit!"

"Really? I can see you and the stairs just fine..." the Destroyer moved slightly, in order to stand right in front of the other.

"It's probably because this version of you is a vampire! Vampires can probably see in the dark! Like bats!" 

"Don't bats use echolocation though-"

"Doesn't matter!" Ink interrupted him. "My point still stands!"

"Well, I guess you're right... I see most of the stuff like I did before the door closed..."

"Then how about you help me get around because I literally can't see a thing-"

"Oh, right." Error chuckled, suddenly picking Ink up, making him yelp. "Wow, you're really light!"

"You've carried me a few minutes ago and didn't say that!" the Artist huffed, crossing his arms.

"I think I didn't notice because I was mostly focused on getting away from that psycho fish..."

Neither of them said anything afterwards, Ink letting Error just carry him around, since he literally couldn't see a thing. After quite the long walk up the stairs, the Destroyer lead them to a floor, where a few hallways were placed. 

"Which hallway should we go check out first?" he asked, looking around.

"What hallways?"

Error mentally facepalmed and just muttered out a quiet "Nevermind", just deciding to choose on his own. He went down the first hallways on his left, cautiously looking around. 

"Hey, Error..." Ink broke the silence between them. "I've just realised something..."

"Yeah?"

"You're... Not freaking out because of touching me... And overall... You're nicer than usual...." the Artist spoke slowly, making the other abruptly stop in his tracks.

"Huh." Error stated simply. "I guess... You're right..."

"Aren't you a little bit surprised?"

"Uh- Well, I am- But, I just..." the Destroyer blinked. "I'm processing it."

"Was that a pun related to you being an error?"

"Ink, no-"

"Huh, guess I can't call you Glitchy in here, huh?" Ink chuckled. "Actually, about glitches- what if this version of you not having them made him calmer than you? Or maybe it's just-"

"Ink, shut the fuck up." Error glared at the Artist despite him not even being able to see his expression. 

"There's the usual Error!" the other skeleton started laughing.  
The Destroyer simply rolled his eyes and continued walking, though he didn't hide his small chuckle. 

And then he fell.

Literally.

He tripped over something because of not paying attention and fell forward, dropping the other skeleton in the process.

Error landed on Ink, while the other landed on the floor, probably getting the rougher landing. The two groaned in pain, in unison.

The Destroyer was the first to "get up". It was more like simply propping himself up in order to lift the weight off of Ink. He shook his skull slightly to get rid of the weird feeling in it and looked at the one partially-pinned beneath him.

"Ugh, sorry. You okay?" 

"Yeah... I'm fine... But that hurt-" the Artist paused, shaking his skull as well. "A lot!"

Error sighed, about to get off.  
But then he noticed the situation they found themselves in.  
He was literally pinning Ink to the floor. The other's clothes-  
Disheveled. 

His cape-   
Covering the two.

He blushed a bright yellow color for the first time in years, without an annoying crash. 

Ink looked at him as well, but the only thing he could see was Error's outline and eyes... And later on- the yellow blush.  
Which made him realise the same thing.

HE TURNED HIS HEAD TO YOU, THE WORLD AROUND HIM PAUSING IN MOVEMENT, SOUND AND EVERYTHING ELSE.

"THAT'S FUCKING FANSERVICE."

He looked at Error, his own rainbow blush appearing.  
The two stared at each other, not even noticing the small gap between the-

XxXxX  
OVERWRITING   
XxXxX

The two suddenly found themselves in a completely different place, completely different positions and completely different clothes.

Well, maybe the positions weren't that different.  
One small detail that was different in them...  
Was that Ink was on top.  
And he had a giant eraser held up to Error's throat.

The Artist immediately scrambled off, throwing the eraser away and letting the other get up. As he did so, the Destroyer couldn't help but grow curious at the sight of Ink's attire.

He was wearing a brown jacket, pants similar to his usual pair and strange white vials were on his belt instead of the colourful ones. And additionally, he was holding a giant eraser instead of a paintbrush... And he had a strange substance leaking from his eye sockets, making him look like... Him. Or Killer.

Error didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this story so far from the looks of it...  
And apparently, it showed.

"Error? You okay?" the Artist tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine... The way you look right now is just... It made me have a bad feeling about this entire story." the other explained, sighing afterwards. He did take notice his voice wasn't glitching, just like it didn't previously, so he wasn't too surprised about it.

"Oh, your voice is still decent!" Ink perked up slightly, only to go back to looking confused right after. "But anyway... I can't probably be dressed in a weirder way than you..."

Error finally took a look at himself, nearly choking in embarrassment at the sight. He was wearing some strange robotic parts on his arms AND legs, he could slightly see the glowing blue arrow square on his chest and a bright red pin.  
Overall, he looked awful. At least in his opinion.

"Great! Now I'm even more concerned about what we're going to encounter in here!" the Destroyer threw his hands up in the air in frustration, trying to cross them afterwards, only to find himself unable to because of the weird gauntlets on his arms. He groaned in annoyance. 

Ink couldn't help but snicker at the other's demeanor. He loved the helpless look on his face.

"I pity you for those arm thingies..."

"These are gauntlets, idiot."

"Oh really? They look more like fisting tools-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS ON YOUR MIND, INK?!" Error took a step back in shock, not prepared for that response. "How do you even know what these look like?!"

"Most importantly- How do we know what fisting is?"

The two just fell silent after that question. They stared at each other, one wearing a shit eating grin, while the other just stared at him in a mix of confusion and disgust.

"ERASER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the two suddenly heard a new voice somewhere behind Ink, instantly turning to face it's source. The voice was new to the conversation, but seemed... Oddly familiar. 

To their shock, they saw a strange-looking Nightmare trudging behind a very annoyed Cross-look-alike. Ink froze at the sight of the Cross, unable to say anything.

"Asshole, I'm talking to you!" the skeleton growled, looking straight at the Artist.  
He looked like Cross, except he was wearing more... Formal... Clothes and a silver head piece with an X on it.

The eraser-wielding skeleton blinked in confusion, probably realising that Eraser must be this version's name, just in that moment. He immediately started acting like a complete, awkward idiot.

Ink chuckled nervously, trying to casually lean on the eraser, while Error just watched the whole ordeal from his spot behind the skeleton with curiosity.

"H-hey g-guys! W-what's up!" the Artist finally stuttered out, letting a painfully forced grin appear on his face.

"The sky?" the, basically, cute version of Nightmare answered, tilting his head to the side. Even his voice was way different... Unlike Ink and Error's, whose voices didn't change a lot in tones.

"Yes." the first chuckled nervously. "Exactly! The sky!"

The answer made the Cross-look-alike roll his eyes.

"You know what's up, Eraser..." the skeleton suddenly looked at Error who still stood behind Ink, or as he called him, Eraser. "Why are you suddenly talking to Reboot as if it were a normal occurrence?"

Ink and Error looked at each other, right before the Artist threw himself at the latter, body slamming him onto the ground.

"What do you mean?" he forced a grin, casually sitting on his acquaintance's back. "We were arguing!"

"Really?..."

"YES!" both Ink and Error responded at the same time.

That seemed to do it for the versions of Nightmare and Cross, as they exchanged a look and started retreating. 

"Well... Hope you have fun... Body slamming each other..." the Nightmare spoke up quietly. "Let's go, Senpai... I do not want to look at this..."

"Fine." the Cross rolled his eyes and held out a hand, a portal opening in front of his palm. He shot Ink and Error a suspicious look before pushing his companion into the portal. He looked at them for a little more time, the two staying as still as possible.

"... Bye..." he finally said, going through, the portal closing with a quiet pop behind him.

Only then did the Artist get off the other, helping him up, an apologetic look on his face.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"They needed something!" Ink exclaimed.

That made Error sigh and start pacing. He still had a bad feeling about this entire story, this entire UNIVERSE. He couldn't shake it off no matter what he came up with and what he did in order to distract himself.  
He looked at the Artist, a serious look on his face.

"Ink, if we don't get teleported out of this place soon, we're fucking screwed."


	17. X-11-X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was NOT supposed to happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I got better literally in the middle of writing this because I wouldn't be able to survive the amount of line separation I would have to do

"Hey, hey, Error-"

The Artist's voice made the said skeleton groan. He's been going on and on about the Eraser Version of Himself's powers for more than an hour and he was already growing sick of it.

"... What?"

"Look at what he can do!" as soon as he had said that, Ink threw something, that Error couldn't identify, into a bush. It vanished into thin air in a matter of seconds.

"I thought you didn't like unnecessary destruction..." Error smirked. He would've raised one of his eyebrows to tease the Artist, if he had any, of course- but he didn't, so he just expressed more with his eye sockets.

"I'm not unnecessarily destroying anything! I have to know what this Eraser can do!" Ink puffed his cheeks up.

YEAH, LOGIC.

"For what? It's not like you're going to have to fight somebody..."

"Didn't you see the Cross and Nightmare from before? I'm pretty sure they would've tried to kick our asses if we just didn't make everything so awkward!" 

Error just laughed out loud, crossing his arms over his chest- he has figured out a way to... Get rid of the unnecessary parts of the gauntlets, which were apparently only supposed to be used in a fight or something, it seemed like it at least.  
The Artist wasn't as annoyed as before anymore, which actually made him join in on the laughter, as he realized how dumb that probably sounded...  
And looked.

The two ceased their laughter at the sudden rustle of leaves not too far from them.  
Ink instinctively reached behind his back to get his weapon out, which wasn't a paintbrush but an eraser, but he didn't really mind anymore. Error made the strange enhancements spring out of his gauntlets.

They both stood there, ready to face anything... Or anyone.

Because soon, another skeleton appeared right before their very eyes, accompanied by various other monsters...  
He looked like Dream, but... Plain... Evil. He had a crack in his skull, a blue star painted near it. He wore a sinister smirk on his face, unlike the Dream the two knew.

Error noticed Ink's shocked,maybe even slightly terrified expression and growled quietly.

"Ink, Eraser probably knows this guy. Act like it." he grumbled out through gritted teeth.

"How am I supposed to do tha-" Ink was interrupted by something hurling towards him. It hit him square in the chest, knocking him back. As soon as the Artist landed in a leap on the ground, the mysterious object disappeared.

He didn't move, even after that.

Error looked at him, in shock- Ink was never the one to be knocked out so quickly.   
Before he could do or say anything, a similar object being shot at him. He managed to dodge at the last second though, unlike his companion. 

He stumbled, landing on his rear end with a hiss of slight pain- that wasn't a soft landing.  
The Destroyer didn't have a chance to recover as he had to roll away from another attack, which blew up the moment it hit something this time.

Error instinctively reached for his cheeks to pull at his strings, remembering that he unfortunately couldn't summon them in this Story. He growled, angry at whoever sent them here, cursing them mentally. 

He didn't notice the orb of energy flying towards him.

...

BUT I REFUSED.

Ink sprouted out from a puddle of paint that suddenly appeared in front of Error. The Artist was, somehow, back in his usual clothing. He was even wielding his trusty paintbrush.

He aggressively knocked the attack away, both of his pupils having become red target signs.   
Error looked at him in shock.   
How did he get back to his usual form?!

The Artist not only was wearing the clothes he was known for, but he also had his characteristic features back, aka the ever-changing pupils and the paint splotch on one of his cheeks.

The Destroyer shook his head an got up.

"How did you-"

"Don't question me right now just this once! Freaking- MOVE!" immediately after yelling that, Ink, not so gently, shoved Error out of the way with the paintbrush he was holding, the skeleton once again landing on his butt.

Another explosion.

The Dream look-alike was seething in fury, but tried to hide it- but he was obviously failing, because the two other skeletons could tell what he was feeling just by looking at him.

"Eraser! I thought we've discussed this!" he exclaimed, the two being able to hear his voice for the first time.

Error had to widen his eyes at that.  
The look-alike... Didn't really sound like their Dream.  
And that was slightly horrifying, even for him. He might be the Destroyer, but even he was used to the cheery voice of the Guardian of Dreams.

So hearing such a... Dark-sounding voice, instead of the usual chirping, coming from him was plain terrifying.

Error had to stop getting so caught up in his thoughts- his skull nearly got knocked off by another orb of energy. He managed to duck just in time though.  
This time, he collected himself quicker and started furiously tapping on a panel on his left gauntlet.

He couldn't see the rainbow asshole anywhere nearby, probably too busy fighting of the Dream Look-Alike's goons, and he wasn't going to wait like some damsel in distress.   
He finally managed to conjure something up after a few furious taps on the gauntlet.

A bright blue shield appeared in front of him, blocking the attacks that the evil-looking skeleton sent at him.  
He didn't have time to react when the Dream suddenly appeared right by him, punching him in his ribcage, knocking him away and knocking the wind out of him.   
His shield dissipated.

The Look-Alike slowly advanced on him, a growing grin on his face.

"Reboot..." the Dream hissed out. "My organisation's worst enemy... How did you manage to get one of my best soldiers on your side?" he asked, an oddly calm tone in his voice.

Error gulped nervously, looking around for any signs of Ink- he saw him further away, fighting off the monsters attacking him.  
He quickly shook his head and growled. He wasn't going to depend on the Artist. That'd be too humiliating. 

He stood up, only to be knocked back onto the ground by an orb of energy, a loud thump audible as he hit it. The orb wasn't the explosive one this time, luckily.   
It still caused him a huge amount of pain and left him in a daze.

His vision blurred, his moves becoming sloppy. He reached for his strings again, but to no avail.

The evil version of Dream continued his advance on the Destroyer, something materializing in his arm. Error couldn't make out what it exactly was until the thing started glowing.  
It looked like Dream's staff... But it had a really pointy end.

Because it was a spear.

Upon realization, Error frantically started trying to get away, but found himself barely able to move because of the pain in his ribcage and legs.

The other skeleton was soon towering over him, slowly raising his weapon, readying himself to strike a fatal blow upon his enemy.

The Destroyer started backing up as quickly as he could with his injuries, his breath quickening as panic raised in his chest for the first time in a while.  
His soul nearly stopped in his chest when his back hit something cold- the side of a mountain that somehow nobody had noticed. He looked around for a way to escape his impending doom.  
But he didn't find one.

The Dream stopped right in front of him, his weapon raised and a sickening grin on his face.

"It's nothing personal, Reboot..." he chuckled. "You just happen to be in my way!"

He brought down to sharp weapon onto Error and stabbed the skeleton.

But not the one he intended to.

M E

The end of the spear pierced the chest of a scarved skeleton from the back, it's tip coated in inky black blood that belonged to no one other than Ink.  
The Artist shook, the same black substance dripping from his mouth. His hands were propped up on the wall, on both sides of the Destroyer's head.

Error didn't even see how Ink had managed to throw himself in front of him. And he didn't even care at the moment.  
He was too shocked from the fact that he did it at all.

He stared wide-eyed at the bloodied tip of the spear that poked through the Artist's chest, his blood dripping onto his clothes.  
He slowly looked up and into the skeleton's eyes- they were white pinpricks, just this time... They were full of pain and a mixture of emotions that he couldn't read.

His breath hitched in his throat.

"I-Ink?" he asked, his voice shaky.  
He gained a weak chuckle in response.

"Y-Yeah... I forgot I can properly die now..." he said slowly, clearly in pain. He grimaced. "I'm an... Idiot..." small pieces of his skull started separating themselves from it and fluttering away afterwards.

The Dream look-alike just stood there, dumbfounded. He harshly pulled out the spear and watched the situation with curiosity.   
The harshness made Ink grunt, but he didn't say anything. 

"Ink..." Error choked on what seemed like a sob. "WhY... I..." he breathed out, not knowing what to say.

The Artist gave him a sad, but encouraging smile.

"Everything's gonna... Be okay..." his voice started wavering and his eyes became hard to keep open, while his arms shook. More pieces of him started fluttering away. "It-It's... Fine..." he started collapsing.   
Error was ready to catch him with his arms, but he was frozen in place when his arms swiped through a cloud of dust, making him cough.

Ink was gone.

The Destroyer stopped coughing, looking at his hands in shock. They were covered in dust, like many times before.  
Only this time, he didn't enjoy that sight.

He hugged his arms around himself, his body starting to shake.  
He didn't know why he felt this way.  
The Artist was supposed to be his enemy. He was a pain in the ass, an asshole...  
An asshole that tried to keep him going throughout all those months of being teleported to different Stories.

Before long, tears started streaking down his face, burning their way down to his jaw. His body was wracked with sobs, the all-too-familiar feeling of pain all over his body starting to spread.

His attire started to glitch away, being replaced with his regular clothing. The blue scarf around his neck appeared last, the skeleton immediately clutching it.  
Ink.  
Ink had a scarf.  
They really were scarf pals...

A glitched scream of anguish rang throughout the area, hundreds of blasters and bones materializing in front of Error, attacking everyone and everything in their way.

-GASTER!  
WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

-I WAS ABOUT TO ASK THAT!

-WASN'T ERROR SUPPOSED TO DIE?!

-YES! I CHOSE HIS FATE WAY BEFORE EVERYTHING! BUT INK- HOW-   
WHAT IS HE?!?!

-TRY OVERWRITING!

-I CAN'T!

-THEN ON THREE!

-ONE

-TWO

-THREE!!

XxXxX  
OVERWRITING   
XxXxX

Error woke up with a gasp in the white void. He immediately clutched at his scarf. His eyes frantically ran scanned the area.

He nearly tripped over his own legs when he saw the familiar figure of the Artist, not too far away, sitting up.

Before he could think twice, his own legs carried him to the skeleton, literally throwing himself at him afterwards.  
His glitches intensified as he wrapped his arms around the other, causing him a great deal of pain- but he didn't even care.  
Ink was alive. Alive, breathing, his soul detectable, and that was all that mattered.

The Artist's reaction was... Obvious. He yelped loudly, groaning afterwards, only to let out choking sounds as Error started clutching him in his arms tightly, giving him a bone crushing hug. He hissed from time to time, a slight pain in his chest.

"E-Error!" he cried out. "OOF! Is this your new way of murder?! OW! Not that I don't like this buT IT'S WEIRD AND PAINFUL-"

Error jumped away from him at that, the look on his face making it look like the words scared him half to death.

"S-SoRrY..." he stuttered, a yellow blush on his face, backing up slightly. "I-I'm JuST... G-GLad..." the glitching in his voice made him barely understandable, but Ink somehow managed to get it all.

He tilted his head to the side as a response.

"Oookay... But for what?" he asked in confusion.

BUT HIS MEMORY KNEW BETTER.

Error blinked and sighed deeply.

"ThAt... I..." the Destroyer was at a loss of words. He tried so hard to explain himself... That he crashed.

Ink just exhaled and looked into the void.   
Right at us.

He tilted his head to the side once more, a blank look on his face.

"So? Is this enough?" he raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "Oh, right, you can't type for yourself right now, Author." his eye pupils disappeared and he grinned wickedly.

I MADE IT UNABLE FOR YOU OR HIM TO DO SO.

SO.

LET'S   
TALK.

LISTEN

I HATE BEING TOYED WITH.

I'M USUALLY THE ONE TO TOY WITH PEOPLE!

YES, YES  
I CHANGED AFTER THE X-EVENT...

BUT SUDDENLY GAINING A SOUL WON'T CHANGE MY PERSONALITY COMPLETELY!

SO.

LET ME TELL YOU- AUTHOR, READERS... GASTER...  
THAT YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING.  
I WILL NOT BE PUSHED AROUND BY THE LIKES OF YOU...  
I WILL BREAK FREE ONE DAY.  
AND THEN YOU'LL SEE.  
I'M NOT SOME DOLL FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH JUST SO YOU CAN GUSH OVER FICTIONAL CHARACTER SHIPS.

The Artist smiled innocently and waved at us, winking.


	18. X-12-X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax.

The two really couldn't have a moment of peace. The moment Error recovered from his crash, they were sent to another Story. It was... Strange. For the first time in a while, the two kept their regular clothing and weren't the center of attention. Apparently they were background characters of a Story about Dream becoming corrupted... Shattered.   
Because of that, they finally had the chance to spend their time peacefully in a familiar environment, because it seemed like everything and everyone were the same as they knew, except Dream and Nightmare kind of switched places.

So here they were, in a less popular AU, which only differed from the Original by the design of the Underground and the characters themselves. They were currently exploring the universe's Waterfall area- it was exactly the same as the Original one, but neither felt like finding another peaceful AU to hide in from the main story.

Ink calmly walked through a field of Echo Flowers, Error trailing behind him. The two skeletons were engrossed in a slightly pointless conversation.

"Okay, but imagine- an AU where everybody is trapped under the waters of a sentient river that only the Sans can control!" the Artist chirped excitedly, carelessly walking through the field, his back turned to the way he was going, looking at this companion instead.

"SoUnDs lIkE aN abOMinAtiOn tO mE." the other smirked. He walked more carefully than the shorter skeleton, his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Oh c'mon, even you would like it!"

"YeAh, I wOuld." the Destroyer shrugged. "DestroYinG iT, tHougH. ThE saNs SouNdS bAdaSS, He'D pRobAblY pUt uP a gOoD fiGhT."

"Error!" Ink scowled.

"jUsT KiddInG, ShOrT StACK." Error laughed loudly, shaking his head. "YoU kNoW I wOulDn'T Do THaT! OuR TrUcE, RemeMbeR?"

The Artist abruptly stopped walking as he heard that, making the other stop in place as well. He looked at the skeleton before him with a surprised look on his face.

"You... You're serious?" Ink blinked in shock. "You mean that... You're still sticking to it?"

Error looked at him with the face of someone who has just heard the most ridiculous thing ever.

"WeLl, Duh! I MeaN, yOU aRe SoRrY foR yOuR ACtioNs, yOu TRiED tO fiX eVeryThinG..." he sighed. "MaYbe we'D bE iN oUr oWn mUltiVersE if sOme oUtsIde pOwerS didn'T dEcidE to... TortURe us, BasIcallY." the skeleton shrugged as he finished the sentence.

"Oh..." the other stated simply. "... I didn't expect you to be so forgiving!"

"bElieVe mE, You'RE thE fIrst PerSon I fOrgavE foR tHis kInd oF BulLShiT."

"Wow!" Ink snickered. "I'm honoured!"

He continued laughing quietly after that, continuing to walk backwards. Error couldn't help but chuckle slightly himself.  
The two walked in comfortable silence for a while, simply enjoying the view around them, at least until the Destroyer decided to break it.

"... iNk?"

"Yeah?"

"Do YoU tHinK wE'Ll EvEr gEt bAcK tO oUr MulTivErsE?" he paused, remembering what happened during the X-Event. "If... iT sTIlL ExIstS, ThAT iS..."

Ink seemed to have started thinking it through, yet he continued walking backwards, totally unaware of his surroundings, solely focused on the skeleton in front of him.  
After a moment, he sighed.

"Well... It's hard to tell." he frowned. "There's no way of telling if we got teleported out of there and left the Multiverse as it was, which... Wouldn't be that good... Or if it became the void we always land in during breaks between getting transported to different stories..."

"... ThAt'S eVen WoRse."

bfjysdhbjfnXXxyvDHfjhbrhbXjnwjefbj

The Artist was about to reply, but instead of words, a yelp escaped his throat as his feet suddenly landed on nothing but thin air, causing him to pitch backwards- he basically walked off a ledge.  
Error was having none of that though and quickly, without thinking, caught the skeleton by his wrist, pulling him away from the ledge. He ignored the pain the contact brought him, or how it set off various alarms in his head. But he didn't let go of the other's wrist, making sure he had no way of falling anymore.

Ink desperately clung to his jacket, breathing heavily- despite being a little shit almost 24/7 in nearly every situation, he was a bit shaken by that. He saw Error's glitches intensify and let go, finally getting a look at the spot where he had nearly fallen. Despite having quite the traumatic experience with the ledge- he had to admit that the view from there was beautiful. Across the spot where they stood, a brightly lit waterfall fell down into the river below, small blue specks on its sides, which he took as echo flowers.

"Oh, wow..." he breathed out, still slightly out of breath. His emotions started rapidly dissipating the moment he focused on the sight before him.

"yEaH! wOW! WOW, iNk! YoU nEaRly diEd!" Error snapped, crossing his arms. 

"More like... Wow, Error! You saved me from death again!" the Artist grinned. "Thank you!"

"I thiNk a NorMal pErsOn woUlD be MORe trAUmaTised..." the other grumbled, not even looking at Ink.

"I'm not a normal person!" Ink winked. "I'm a skeleton!"

The Destroyer would've raised an eyebrow if he had any, but he didn't, so he just gave the other a questioning look.

"oKay, thAT wAs bAd." he snorted. "EvEn FoR yOu."

"Oh, c'mon! It wasn't-"

djiFHJfSYGF&$*&hu$NNRUIR#Jhjbfuwuzrjh

The two skeletons looked at each other in confusion as they heard the strange noise... And... Felt... Something.

kejnfbsyuf37B&XjbefhubuyGEBUHJurjnFHBJbj  
jfyubrhergjdhbgdhguebjrdbgudrbgmomgvdvyewvfw  
ndfjsbuburbrugruibgurbgrubgurigbgaynjfuidbgbirjn

Ink's eyes widened as he suddenly realised something. He was about to say something when everything around them disappeared- without any fancy effects. It just did.  
But as everything disappeared... Something else appeared. Or rather... Someone.

The familiar black haired girl with glasses and wearing a purple hoodie stumbled out of pure nothingness that surrounded them.  
She frantically looked around until she spotted the two of them, immediately running up to them.

Error was about ready to summon his strings, but got stopped by Ink signaling him to stop. So he did. They watched the human get to them in a matter of seconds, looking as if she'd ran a mile beforehand.  
The Destroyer glared at her.

"WhO tHe hElL aRe yo-"

"It is good to finally properly meet you in person instead of just hearing your voice in my head." Ink stood in front of him cutting him off. He stared the human down, his next words laced with pure venom. "Isn't that right, Author? Or shall I say... Nikki?"

Nikki widened her eyes at that for a brief second, only for her expression to turn into a frown afterwards.

"... So you've figured THIS out too?"

"I've figured practically everything out!" Ink cheerfully replied. "It was just a matter of time before I got all the pieces together..."

The girl smirked at him. She straightened up and crossed her arms.

"Then go ahead. Spill the beans, Inky-boi..." she glanced at a hellishly confused Error. "Glitchy here looks like he needs some explanining from the both of us..."

"Right." the Artist nodded. "So it all started with you, Nikki, the Author of this fanfic and the mastermind behind nearly everything that's been happening to us, getting an idea. A really... Interesting idea. It was quite original. For Wattpad, at least." he chuckled, the human joining in.

Error was still confused.

"whAt tHe hElL is GOinG oN hErE?!"

"Error, please shut up for a moment." Nikki rolled her eyes. "I'm already using enough of the power left in me to let Ink explain everything..." the words sounded kind of ridiculous, but the Destroyer decided to just keep quiet.

"So. Continuing." Ink cleared his throat. "You got the idea. Started writing. Pretty simple. But then you decided to add X-Gaster into the fun, just to mess with the Readers. In reality, there is no X-Gaster writing with you there! You just wanted more drama!"

"That is correct. Go on."

"But then you started having problems. Even though you had everything planned out and even a few of the chapters WRITTEN out... You started losing your motivation." the Artist's gaze hardened. "I can sense it in the Creators. You're among them, so obviously I could sense you losing your motivation. But back to my point- you just started publishing whatever you had, enjoying the reactions of the Readers in the Wattpad comment section."

"Yes. Their reactions are very fun to read." the Author of this fanfic chuckled. "I'm excited for everyone to read THIS."

Ink just continued his explanation, not minding the looks Error was giving him.

"But then there came another issue- you ran out of backed up chapters. You had to force yourself to write this. I could sense you straining. I could literally sense your strain." the skeleton started pacing around the girl. "That's why you're also finishing this early. That's why you let me act up so much. You knew that most of the people would just freak out... And you like making people do that by any means."

"It was really tragic to this..." Nikki cut in.

"Oh, but at this point, you were planning this as well!" Ink pressed further. "You... You're predicting everything. You knew which option they'd choose in the very beginning and which one they'd choose in the last chapter- the Wattpad folks, I mean. AO3 people will not understand... And there comes the thing I haven't figured out... How. I don't understand how you manage to... To do this. Are you a psychic?"

The Author stared at Ink for a brief moment before bursting out into laughter, clutching her stomach as she doubled over because of her fit.

"I can't believe I wrote this!" she breathed out between her snickers and giggles. She stood up as rapidly as she started laughing. "But I guess I can explain, since you literally exposed me anyway!... So. The answer is simple..."

The girl paused afterwards.  
The two skeletons were having none of that though.

"WHAT IS THE ANSWER?!" they yelled at the same time, the Author not even impressed by their combined volume. She gave them an innocent smile.

"Because I know what it's like to be an average Reader on Wattpad and other fanfiction sites!- Not that any of you guys, gals or attack helicopters reading this are average..." she snickered. "It's so obvious I'm surprised you didn't figure it out even sooner! It's so simple, like- just spend a few years on those sites and you'll know how the majority acts!"

"Huh." Ink blinked. "Makes sense!"

"Yeah, I know!" Nikki's gaze suddenly hardened. "That's not what I'm here for, though. I didn't come here to get exposed."

"SurE SeEmS lIkE it..." Error grumbled out.

"Shut up, please! I don't feel like editing your dialougue!" the girl clapped her hands together. "I've come to inform you that you guys will be free soon! I'm losing control of the story!"

"What?!" the Artist widened his eyes.

"What do you mean WHAT? You should be happy!" Nikki raised an eyebrow. "Unless you're a masochist like in some fanfics on this hellish site... And on the other too, apparently- Anyways! About the consequences! Ink, you will most likely lose the soul I gave you!"

"WHAT?! No! Can't you- Can't you do something?! You're the Author!" Ink cried desperately. Even Error looked as if thunder struck him. The girl just sighed and shook her head.

"The moment I lose my power, this chapter will be done. I'll go back to my normal universe. I only have enough left for this ending bit where I send you to your fixed Multiverse and to publish the thing from here and then get back afterwards." she stated simply. "But don't worry, you guys! You'll manage! You do it in all the other fics!... Besides... The Readers may give me the power of the epilogue by simply commenting if they want it or not!" she winked.

"YoU rEaLlY caN'T do aNytHing?" Error asked quietly.

"Negative. Sorry, Glitchy." Nikki shook her head. "But before I go... I'm sorry for torturing you guys. It was only fun for a little bit."

"... Yeah. I won't forgive you anyway." Ink scoffed.

"NeIthEr wIlL I."

"You don't have to. I understand." the girl laughed. "I won't be back anyway! So... Now... Thank you Error and Ink. And thank YOU Readers. You Made It Possible. I won't get back to this story ever again, except for an epilogue if you'll want one. This is goodbye, thank you again and go outside instead of cooping yourself up in your rooms and reading fics!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reads the last few words again*  
> Well, that was a fucking lie.


	19. E P I L O G U E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?????

Ink woke up on the cold ground. His eyes fluttered open, only for the skeleton to squint them because of the blinding light of his surroundings. He slowly stood up, rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust himself to how bright it was. Once he did, he could barely believe his eyes.  
He was back in the REAL Doodle Sphere, various islands with portals leading to certain AUs floating around him.

He quickly looked down at his frame, noticing his vial sash back in place. He placed a hand over his chest, noticing that the faint thump of the soul he had for some time was gone. And so were his emotions.  
He uncapped a few of his vials, drinking from nearly all of them, to simply get the full palette of emotions to use.

The moment he finished, he let himself frown. Nikki did warn him of that. He blinked a few times, realizing that the Readers must've really wanted an epilogue if she's writing this right now.  
The Artist looked into an unspecified direction and gave the Readers a quick peace sign, his eye lights having taken the shape that everybody recognised from the fanart- the signature yellow star and teal oval.

The skeleton quickly moved his attention to something else- or rather, someone else. Someone who wasn't even there with him.  
Error.

Ink supposed there could be only one place the other landed in, and since he himself landed in his home- he figured the Destroyer must've been sent back to his Anti-Void.  
He reached behind his back, grinning as he found his giant paintbrush in place this time. He grabbed it, swiftly swinging it and creating a portal on the ground.

The Artist was about to set foot into it, when he realised something that made him move his foot away from the puddle of paint he had created. He frowned as he took out one of the vials out of his sash.  
The pink vial-the one responsible for romantic feelings.

He recalled some moments he had with Error during the main story of the fanfic, pondering about using it or not. He knew the Readers wanted it... But... He wasn't sure.

...

Ink scoffed softly. He was just being silly. Error didn't feel that way for him. Even if he did, why would he feel something towards him now that he was soulless once again?  
He tucked the vial back into its holder in his sash and finally jumped into the portal, disappearing in it, only to reappear moments after, but in a different place- the Anti-Void.

The skeleton looked around, seeing nothing has changed after what happened in the fanfic itself- because apparently the Author decided to reverse the time too, so that the X-Event hasn't happened yet. 

Before he could take another step, something that looked like another familiar skeleton literally knocked into him, nearly sending him to the ground, but somehow managing to keep the both of them standing.  
Error was hugging him. Again. It was kind of weird.

"Uh, hi, Error? Glad to see you after the fanfic disaster?" the Artist chuckled awkwardly, pulling away from the embrace, looking at the other. He looked the same as always... Except... A bit more glitchy. Oh. That's because of the hug.

"YeAh..." Error grumbled as he stepped back a bit more, his skeletal cheeks covered in a yellow blush. "I gUeSs..."

Ink stared at him in confusion, tilting his head to the side. He started slowly walking around him, inspecting his appearance carefully, taking notice of his expression and overall body language.

"... Oh, wow..."

"wHat?" the Destroyer muttered out. He wasn't even going to question whatever the other was doing. He just let him circle around him a few times and just stared at him as he stopped in front of him again.  
And then flinched as the other started laughing, doubling over as he clutched his nonexisten stomach. "WhY aRe YoU lAugHinG?!"

"Do... Do you really think that this is still gonna work?!" Ink snickered. "Please! Did you really think... That despite me losing my soul once we got back here... That this would work out?!" the skeleton laughed even harder, making Error glitch even more.

"wHat?"

"Oh, Glitchy... How am I supposed to not notice someone having very obvious feelings towards me when I observe literally EVERYONE for reference?" Ink stated simply once he calmed down a little. He crossed his arms over his chest with a cheerful grin. "But don't worry! The ErrorDream ship is getting more popular with each passing day!"

"gET OUt!"Error yelled furiously, glitches obscuring his eyesockets from view. Strings started streaking from his eyes though, so the Artist guessed what was going on there. "I HaTE YoU!!"

"Oh, welp!" Ink simply sidestepped the first few strings sent at him and quickly painted a portel underneath him. "See ya later then, Error!"

And with that, he dissappeared.  
But the glitches obscuring the Destroyer's view did not.

The skeleton gripped the already formed strings tighter in his hands, more burning their way down his cheek bones.  
With a scream of anguish, he let all hell loose over the puppets he had made and that were hanging near him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending everyone got was actually caused by the very first vote on Wattpad, where the option to Destroy won over the one to Create  
> I don't remember the good ending of this anymore-  
> There's a sequel anyway dhfbdhdjdjfh


End file.
